A Year to Remember
by bestseller at 16
Summary: It's ginny's 4th year at hogwarts. She wants it to be a year to remember. but what happens when something strange is going on at the halloween dance? Will it be too exciting for her? A harryginny. Chapter 12! last chapter is up!
1. Herbology Hurts

"Ginny!" yelled a desperate voice, "No!"

It was too late. Ginny fell to the ground. She weakly lifted her head and gazed up at a dark figure. That was the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes.

It all started 2 months before at the beginning of Hogwarts. It was Ginny Weasly's 4th year. She wanted this year to be a year to remember. It's not like she hadn't had exciting years in the past at Hogwarts, because it's not like you get possessed by Voldemort everyday. But she wanted a year that was for her, and that no one could interfere with. She wanted it to be _her_ year.

Ginny was on her way to Herbology class. It was a drizzly humid morning, and the dew on the grass was thick. Ginny sped up her pace on the hard dirt ground as she passed through the vegetable patch. She was thinking about Ron and Hermione. She and Hermione had been talking on the train and Hermione told her that she thought she was in love with Ron. Ginny hadn't really liked talking with Hermione about this subject because she didn't want to think about what would happen if Hermione and Ron got together. Hermione was one of her best friends, and everything would change after Ron started dating her. Overall, it was just weird.

"Ginny!"

Ginny snapped back into reality and turned around to see her friend Luna Lovegood jogging towards her.

"Oh, hi Luna," Ginny said as Luna slowed to meet Ginny's pace. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, just fine," she said airily. Ginny watched Luna's radish earring jangle as she said it. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm great," She replied with a half smile. Ginny actually wasn't feeling great at the moment but really didn't want to talk about Ron and Hermione with Luna. Luna seemed kind of strange to Ginny. When Ginny first met her, she was wearing Spectrespecs and reading _the Quibbler_ upside down. Ginny wasn't sure if Luna wasn't completely sane.

"I think we learn about bubotubers this year in Herbology," said Luna excitedly. Herbology was Luna's favorite subject so she always looked forward to it in the morning.

"Um, yeah, that's great!" Ginny said, wondering what in the world a bubotuber was.

"Do you want to be my partner for herbology Ginny?" Luna asked hopefully.

"Sure, Luna. I'd love to." Agreed Ginny, happy she'd be working with someone who at least knew what it was they were studying.

"Great! We better hurry up," Luna said, "or we'll be late!"

The two girls sped off down to the Greenhouse. When they got inside, Professor Sprout was distributing bowls that contained something that looked like a fat, giant black slug.

Ginny plastered a disgusted look across her face. "EW!" she said, sticking her tongue out sickeningly.

Professor Sprout turned to them and said briskly, "You're late! You're lucky that this is the first day, or you both would have detention right now!" She handed Ginny a bowl with the slug thingy. Ginny winced as she looked down at it. It was revolting.

"Today we will be learning about how to excrete bubotuber puss," said Professor Sprout to the 4th years. "Listen closely to my directions for bubotuber puss is..."

Again, Ginny's mind wandered off subject. Not about Ron and Hermione this time, but about Harry Potter. Harry was Ron's best friend and Ginny always blushed when he was around. Harry was so kind, so handsome, so perfect. He was funny and his green eyes pierced Ginny whenever he looked at her. Ginny really did like Harry, but Ginny really didn't think Harry like her back. Sometimes Ginny caught Harry watching her at unnecessary times, but Ginny thought it was her imagination.She thought it would be too good to be true.

"Ginny?" Luna said questionably. "We've got to start excreting the puss from the bubotuber."

Ginny bounded back into reality as Luna stuck a knife into the bubotuber and a yellow content oozed out. Ginny gagged.

"That's disgusting," she said to Luna scrunching up her nose.

"Not really, I think it looks amazing! But it's coming out really slowly. I wonder how we can get it to come out quicker." Luna said puzzled.

"Luna, if we want it to come out quicker, all we have to do is squeeze it. Duh!"

Ginny reached for the bubotuber.

"Ginny wait!" said Luna alarmed.

It was too late. Ginny squeezed the bubotuber and puss oozed onto her skin. She screamed in pain as she watched her hand and forearm inflame in redness and boils.

Professor Sprout hurried over to Ginny's side.

"Ginny Weasly! Didn't you hear me tell you bubotuber puss is extremely dangerous! Ah well, when have students ever listened to me in the past. Dear, dear, you've got to get up to the hospital wing right away. Do you need someone to go with you, dear?"

Ginny shook her head. She was already embarrassed enough.

"Well, alright then. Hurry now!"

Ginny scurried out of the greenhouse holding her arm in pain. Right as she was entering the castle, She heard someone call her voice.

"Ginny!"

She looked around. Harry Potter was coming towards her with a silly grin across his face.


	2. Eyelash Wishes

**this is my second chapter, short but better than nothing right? lol. yea so enjoy! o and please review!**

**thanx -bestseller at 13**

* * *

"Harry?" said Ginny confused, "What are you doing here?"

Harry smirked, "Professor Flitwick thinks I'm going to the Hospital Wing on account of dizziness. But you know I thought I was feeling _so much better_ so I decided to take a walk around Hogwarts instead."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So basically, you faked sick."

Harry grinned. "What are you doing here Gin? And what with your… Hey! Are you hurt? Ginny you've got to get up to the hospital wing! Here, I'll take you there."

Harry guided Ginny into the castle.

"How did it happen?" Harry asked her.

"Um.. well, we're learning about bubotubers this year, and I got some of the pus on my hand and it flared up like a tomato," Ginny confessed. _Great, _thought Ginny,_ he's going to think I'm some stupid git. _

Harry laughed.

"It's not funny Harry! It hurts like hell and I'm really angry right now, so step off!" replied Ginny fuming up. _He already thinks I'm a stupid git!_

"Sorry Ginny," Harry said with a grin on his face, "I'm not laughing at you, it's just that Ron did the same thing last year too. But except he wasn't listening and tried to squeeze the bubotuber to get the pus out. I bet it just got on your skin by accident."

"Ha, yeah, by accident," lied Ginny. _Man, I've got to be a stupid git if I did what Ron did last year!_

They were almost up to the hospital wing and Ginny's mind started to wander off again.

She looked up at Harry. _Bloody hell, _thought Ginny, _Harry is so hott. Why can't I stop thinking about him! _

Harry looked down at Ginny.

_Uh oh, he's looking at me. Um.. yeah this is awkward._

"Ginny you've got an eyelash on your cheek. Here, let me get it for you."

Harry reached towards Ginny's face and picked up the eyelash off her cheek. Ginny's face tingled as his hand touched her skin. He held the eyelash in front of her face.

"Make a wish," Harry said smiling.

Ginny quickly made a wish and blew the eyelash away.

"What did you wish for?" asked Harry.

"Can't tell," she replied.

For what she wished for was that Harry would swoop down and kiss her, and put his hand right were her eyelash had fallen.


	3. A Wish Come True

**thanks for the nice reviews! here's chapter 3. Sorry but its kinda short. i promise chapter 4 will be long! **

**p.s. please still review! -bestseller at 13 **

**

* * *

**

As they entered the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey was opening the curtains with her wand.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

Madame Pomfrey turned around at the sound of her name.

"Oh, hello Harry! Don't tell me you've gotten yourself hurt again."

"Oh, no, it's not me it's Gin-,"

Madame Pomfrey cut him off once she saw Ginny.

"Oh my! Ginny Weasly! What happened to you now?" She rushed over to Ginny and took her arm in her hands.

"Ow!" shrieked Ginny as Madame Pomfrey touched her arm.

"Sorry dear," Madame Pomfrey said, still inspecting her arm, "What exactly did happen?"

"Bubotuber puss got on my arm in Herbology class," said Ginny still wincing from pain.

_No way am I gonna tell her the whole story, _thought Ginny, _at least while Harry's still here. _

"Oh dear," Madame Pomfrey said shaking her head. "come with me Ginny, and Harry, why are you here?"

"Oh, I thought I should take Ginny up here to make sure she would be okay." replied Harry.

"Okay then Harry, you may stay."

Madame Pomfrey guided Ginny towards a bed by a window.

"Lie down dear, I'll be right back." Madame Pomfrey said to Ginny as she turned to go into the medicine closet.

Ginny laid down on the bed and Harry sat down on the chair next to her.

"You're a strong little trooper Ginny," Harry teased.

"Shut up Harry," said Ginny annoyed.

Madame Pomfrey came back from the medicine closet with a jar of orange paste, and a roll of bandage.

"What's in the jar?" Harry asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Burn-healing Paste," she replied, setting the jar and bandage on the stand beside Ginny, "Okay Ginny, let's see that arm of yours."

Ginny extended her arm, and Madame Pomfrey unscrewed the top of the jar. She started patting the paste onto Ginny's wound. Just as she was done patting on the paste and was reaching towards the roll of bandage, Neville Longbottom walked in with a swollen green face and his arm twisted behind his head.

"Oh dear!" cried Madame Pomfrey, "Ginny, I'll have to take care of Mr. Longbottom here immediatly. I guess you'll have to wait for awhile but… someone's got to bandage your arm.."

"I"ll do it," said Harry reaching for the bandage.

Ginny looked over at him. He smiled at her.

"Well, okay then Harry," said Madame Pomfrey, "I'll be back later to check on you Ginny. Now, Mr. LongBottom…"

Her voice trailed off as she guided Neville to a private bed and closed the curtains.

"I wonder what they're doing in there…" said Harry sneering.

"Oh you are so immature Harry!" Ginny retorted.

Harry smiled and took her arm in his hands. Ginny felt a jolt pass through her body as he touched her skin. She gave a shudder. Harry started to bandage her arm slowly and carefully. _Oh my god. _Thought Ginny as she watched him, _Why does Harry have to be so Hott? _

After Harry had finished bandaging her arm, Madame Pomfrey came back to check on Ginny.

"Looks like you did a good job there, Harry," said Madame Pomfrey impressed.

"Yes he did," said Ginny examining her bandaged arm.

"Okay, well Ginny, you may go, come back before dinner to get your bandage taken off."

Ginny got up and Harry followed her to the door.

"I guess we'd better get back to our classes," sighed Ginny, "I've got Charms lessons."

"And I've got transfiguration."

"So… um… thanks Harry, see you at lunch." Ginny started to walk towards the staircase.

"Ginny wait," Harry said quickly.

Ginny turned around. "Wha-," she started to say, but was cut off. Harry had swooped down and kissed her. He placed his hand right were her eyelash had fallen.


	4. The Silent Figure

**Here's the chapter. It's long, just likeI promised! hope you like it!**

**-bestseller at 13**

* * *

It had been two weeks after Harry had kissed Ginny. Everything seemed to go back to normal. Ginny and Harry were talking to each other like it never happened in the first place. Ron and Hermione never knew, and it just seemed as if the kiss was a part of time that was locked away in a tower, destined never to come back again.

Ginny was walking down to dinner with Hermione. Hermione was saying something about the Transfiguration class she had that day. Ginny wasn't listening. She was still thinking about the kiss. She just couldn't seem to get it out of her mind. _Does this mean he likes me? _She thought, still mystified, _But he can't like me, it was just a kiss, a one time thing. He didn't even say anything to me about it. It was nothing. Did I really think I had a chance with Harry Pot-,"_

"What do you think Ginny," said Hermione looking at her questionably. Ginny came back from her thoughts and looked at Hermione confusedly.

"Huh? About what?"

"About my transfiguration lesson! Were you at all listening to me?" Hermione look frustrated. Ginny always had a habit of not listening to people and floating off in her mind, wondering about things totally off subject.

"Oh, um sorry Hermione. I was thinking about… about…" _should I tell her? _Ginny thought wildly, _how would she react? Well, here goes nothing.._ "About Harry." she said slowly.

"What about Harry?"Hermione asked, her face looking puzzled.

"Um… ah… I'm worried that he isn't doing so well with Quidditch." she said quickly,"I saw the Gryffindor team practicing yesterday, and they didn't look to good." _Nice lie Ginny, _she thought, _I'll tell her later. Much later. _

"Oh they'll be fine," replied Hermione, "They don't have a match for another couple of weeks."

"Oh good," Ginny said, half listening. Hermione then continued talking about her transfiguration lesson until they reached the great hall. Then Ginny and Hermione hurried over to the Gryffindor table to find Harry, Ron, Fred and George who were already eating.

After they were finished eating and were done with dessert, Professor McGonagall stepped up to the podium.

"Good evening students. As you might already know, this Saturday will be the first trip into Hogsmeade."

The great hall erupted in cheers.

"Quiet, quiet!" said Professor McGonagall waiting for the students to silence. "We will be departing into Hogsmeade at 10:00 a.m. sharp. Please remember to hand in your signed permission slips to me before Saturday morning!"

Professor McGonagall left the podium and the great hall became loud with plans on going to Hogsmeade.

Hermione turned and whispered to Ginny, "I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade! I think… I think I might ask Ron to go." Hermione looked at Ginny trying to read her response. "That is alright with you Gin, right?"

"Oh.. um.. yeah, of course." she lied. Ginny's mind was racing. _Oh great! _Ginny thought crossly, _it's finally happened. Hermione is going to ask Ron out. But what if... what if someone already asked her…._

Ginny started to form a plan in her head including this new idea.

* * *

The next day, during lunch, Ginny set off to find Lee Jordan. Ginny found him at the end of the table talking to some other 7th years.

"Hi Lee," Ginny said to him anxiously. _I hope this works! _Ginny thought, crossing her fingers.

Lee looked up at her, surprised. "Oh, hi Ginny! Haven't talked to you in while! What's up?"

"Lee, Professor Snape wants to talk to you about some caldron you set off to explode in his office," said Ginny.

"What!" Lee said angrily, "I never set a caldron to explode in his office! I swear!"

"Well tell him that!" said Ginny.

Lee got up from his seat mumbling something about it not him doing anything wrong. He got up and left the great hall. Ginny quickly followed him. Outside the great hall, Ginny found Lee heading towards Snape's office.

"Lee wait!" said Ginny quickly.

Lee turned around.

"Ginny?" he looked at her, surprised, "Why are you following me?"

"Snape really doesn't want to see you. I made that up to get you away from your friends."

Lee looked puzzled. "Why did you want to get me away from my friends?"

"So I could talk to you alone. Lee, I know you like Hermione."

Lee blushed. "What are you talking about? I don-,"

"Its okay, Lee, I happen to know she likes you too."

He smiled.

"She wants to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with her, but she's too nervous. So, I think you should ask her."

Lee said nothing. He just stood there looking at her.

"It's just a thought," she added, "you don't have to. Just think about it." She then left him and returned to the great hall.

* * *

That Friday, Ginny was in History of Magic thinking about her trip to Hogsmeade.

_Harry still doesn't have a date for Hogsmeade, _she thought with a smile, _maybe I should ask him. Nothing can go wrong there. _Her smile turned to a frown,_ Except he'll turn me down and I'll ruin our friendship. Ahh! _This was hard. She didn't know weather to ask him out or not.

After classes were over that day, Ginny went back into the common room to find Hermione sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Hi Hermione," said Ginny, and Hermione lifted her head from the book.

"Hi Ginny!" replied Hermione excitedly, "You'll never guess what happened today. Lee Jordan asked me out!"

"No! Really!" Ginny tried her best to act like she was surprised.

"Yes!" she said happily, "We're going into Hogsmeade together!"

"So Ron's out of the picture?" Ginny asked.

Hermione frowned, "Well," she said staring at the floor, "I didn't tell you how Lee asked me out."

Ginny looked at her, confused.

She sighed, "I was originally going to ask Ron out today, after Charms. But, you see, during charms we were learning how to charm our textbooks to read us our next chapter in Charms. Ron attempted to charm the book, and the result was horrible. The book let out a horrible shrill scream that broke half the windows in the classroom. Professor Flitwick was so angry at him. And when I performed the charm, I did it so perfectly that Professor Flitwick actually stopped the class and said, 'Look how Miss Granger is performing the spell! In all my years of teaching I have never seen anyone perform this spell that perfectly!' Ron got awfully angry at me, and when I tried to talk to him after class, he ignored me and walked away. So when I was walking back to the common room, sad that Ron was angry at me, Lee Jordan came up to me. He said that he really liked me, and asked to go into Hogsmeade with me. So I said yes."

Ginny didn't know what to say. She was angry at Ron for being hurtful to Hermione, but happy Lee asked her out. _At least my plan with Lee worked, _she thought smiling. She congratulated Hermione on her date with Lee, and then curled up on a chair next to the fireplace. She started to think about asking out Harry again._ I should just do it. _She thought confidently. _I'll never find out if he likes me if I don't ask him out. I'll do it later tonight in the common room when everyone else is gone. _She smiled to herself, satisfied of what she had convinced herself to do.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, Ginny was waiting in the common room by herself, reading a book on the couch. It was almost 11:00, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were all in the boy's dormitory, talking about who knows what.

_Ron must've apologized to Hermione _she thought,turning the page of her book, listening to the noise coming from the dormitory_, or else they wouldn't be laughing so loudly. _

A half hour later, Ginny yawned.

_Maybe I should go to bed, _thought Ginny tiredly,_ Harry obviously isn't going to come down here this late. _She looked up at the girl's dormitory and sighed. _Why does the girl's dormitory have to be so far away? I'll just, just…_

Ginny laid down on the couch. She closed her eyes, and a few minutes later, she was fast asleep.

At midnight, a figure came quietly down from the boy's dormitory. He treaded softly over to the couch to see Ginny sound asleep. He put a blanket over her body, and drew closer to her face. He tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear and traced her jaw line with his finger. She gave a soft mumble and then fell silent again. He smiled and looked at her deeply with his piercing green eyes. Before he left, he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Then he said in a soft voice, "Goodnight, Ginny." And walked back upstairs to the boy's dormitory, without even a whisper of a sound.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! now press that button to review and tell me what you think!**


	5. My Heart is Gone

**Here's the 5th chapter. It's kinda sad though. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning with a blanket over herself. _This wasn't here last night, _she thought, sitting up and kicking the blanket off of her, _Or, maybe it was. I think I'm going crazy. _

She turned around and looked at the clock, 8:00_ a.m.! Two hours till Hogsmeade and I still haven't asked Harry! _

She jolted upstairs to the girl's dormitory to see Hermione fully dressed and ready to go into Hogsmeade.

"Ginny! There you are! I was wondering why you weren't in your bed."

"Oh," she said rummaging through her trunk for something to wear, "I feel asleep on the couch last night." She found jeans and a long-sleeved shirt and started to get dressed quickly.

"Well," Hermione said, "I'm heading down to breakfast with Ron and Harry, so see you down there," Hermione turned and left the dormitory.

"Wait!" said Ginny, but the door had already closed behind Hermione.

_AH!_ Thought Ginny as she desperately tried to pull the shirt over her head, _I've got to ask Harry! _

She finished getting dressed, grabbed a light jacket and scarf, and sprinted downstairs into the common room, and out the portrait hole. She ran down to the great hall to see Hermione, Ron, and Harry heading for the Gryffindor table.

"Har-," Ginny started to say, but was cut off by another voice.

"Harry!" Said Cho Chang, coming towards him from the Ravenclaw table.

Harry stopped to wait for Cho, and Ron and Hermione left them alone and went to find a place to sit at the table.

Ginny sneaked up and hid behind a pillar, right by Cho and Harry so she could hear their conversation.

"Harry," Cho said, looking into his eyes, "if you already don't have anyone to, um go with you to Hogsmeade, I was wondering if you would want to go with me,"

Ginny's mouth dropped open. _No! _

"Sure Cho," said Harry, and Cho hugged him.

Ginny put her back on the pillar and slowly slid down on it till she was sitting on the ground. She felt like going up to Cho and ripping her hair out, because it was the least she could do for having her own heart ripped out.


	6. Revenge

**thanx for the reviews! they gave me some great ideas. keep them coming! -bestseller at 13**

* * *

After breakfast, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all lined up to give Professor McGonagall their permission slips.

"So you're going into Hogsmeade with Cho, Harry?" asked Ron questionably.

Harry nodded.

"Score one for Harry!" said Ron with a grin.

_Score one for Harry! _Ginny mocked in her head, _Ron is such a git!_

"I've got to go find her," said Harry, "I'll see you guys later." He walked off to find Cho in the long line of people.

Ron looked at Hermione who was waving at Lee and smiling.

"What's with that?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Hermione turned to look at him.

"What's with what?" she asked him.

"With waving to Lee with a weird smile on your face!" said Ron with a bit of anger in his voice.

Hermione blushed, "Well, um, I'm going into Hogsmeade with him, Ron. He's my date."

Ron's mouth dropped open on the word date.

"What! Someone asked _you _to go into Hogsmeade?" Ron asked, shocked.

"Yes, if you can believe that Ronald Weasly! I did get asked out on a date!" She said, her voice shaking in fury, "Well I would just_love_ to chat with you a bit more, but I've got to go find my date, _Lee._" She stomped off while Ron stared after her in disbelief.

"Wow Ron," said Ginny rolling her eyes, "You really know how to talk to girls."

"Shut up Ginny! I don't see you with a date!" Ron shot back.

Ginny marched away furiously while Ron just stood there, watching Hermione and Lee talk and smile at each other, with a nasty scowl across his face.

* * *

When everyone had turned their permission slips in and entered Hogsmeade, Ginny frowned. 

_What am I going to do all alone? _She thought sadly.

But when she saw Harry and Cho, a brilliant idea raced though her mind. She herself was not only going to spy on Cho and Harry, but make their date as miserable as she possibly could.


	7. 3 Strikes, You're Out!

**here is chapter 7! sorry it took a long time to update! -bestseller at 13**

* * *

Ginny pulled the hood of her jacket over her head. _This was going to be fun, _she thought with an evil little grin.

She scanned the crowd of students bustling into Hogsmeade. _Where are they? They couldn't have gone far… Oh there they are! _She thought, spotting them standing not far away by the Hogshead. She silently crept up behind the corner of the building and listened in on their conversation.

"So…." Harry said looking around Hogsmeade, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," said Cho sweetly. "I was kind of thinking about going to Madame Puddifoot's tea shop."

_Madame Puddifoot's tea shop! _Ginny thought wide-eyed and angry, _That's where all the couples go! She's trying to make Harry and her a couple! That little wanker!_

"Okay then Cho," Harry said, "lead the way."

Cho started to lead Harry towards the tea shop. Ginny followed behind, making sure not to be seen by them.

_I whish I had an invisibility cloak like Harry does, _thought Ginny, _or else not being seen wouldn't be so hard!_

Once they were almost to the shop, Ginny picked up a rock. As they approached the shop and while Harry was just about to open the door, Ginny chucked the rock as hard as she could at Cho's foot.

"OWW!" she shrieked in pain. "Harry why'd you stomp on my foot!

"I didn't stomp on your foot!" he retorted back, and they kept arguing until they went inside and sat down at a table.

Ginny sniggered and followed them into the shop and sat down at a table near them. She held a menu up in front of her face. _Strike 1, _she thought grimly.

A waiter came up to Harry's and Ginny's table.

"What will ya 'ave?" said the waiter in an accent similar to Hagrid's.

"Just iced tea," Cho answered.

"I think I'll have that too." Harry said, putting the menu aside.

"Coming right up," said the waiter and left their table.

"So how's it been Cho?" asked Harry.

"Not bad really," she answered. "This year has really gotten off great!" then her voice lowered, "Except for the fact that not many of my friends are talking to me."

Harry let out a loud scream of laughter.

Ginny laughed under her breath. _That was a really strong tickling charm. _She thought, still giggling.

Cho looked at him angrily. "You think that me not having any friends is funny!"

Harry looked confused. "No! Of course not! I just felt kind of ticklish… I think."

Cho still looked furious.

_Strike 2, _Ginny thought grinning wickedly.

"Look Cho, I'm sorry, it was an accident… sort of. I'll be you're friend."

She smiled and Ginny made a face.

The waiter came back with their tea.

"Here you are," he said, "Enjoy!"

Cho took a sip of her tea and then cleared her throat.

"So, Harry, I've been meaning to talk to you about something for awhile." Cho said, looking down shyly and twirling her finger around a strand of her long black hair. "I've wanted to tell you that I really, really li—,"

Wham! Ginny confounded a waiter right behind Cho. He banged into the table behind her and let the tray with the glasses of ice cold water he was carrying go flying, flying right into Cho.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Cho standing up from the table drenched in icy water. The waiter came running up to her side saying over and over again how sorry he was. She screamed at him. "YOU IMBOSSILE! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!"

Harry frowned. "Cho," he said, still frowning, "It was only an accident. It could've happened to anybody."

"IM DRENCHED IN ICY WATER HARRY! DRENCHED IN IT!" she screamed.

"I've had much worse done to me," Harry said very coldly.

"AHHH!" Cho threw her glass of ice tea in Harry's face, and stormed out of the shop.

Ginny looked at harry still sitting there, beads of iced tea dripping down his face.

S_rike 3._


	8. Who are you taking?

**This is chapter 8. I am not getting a lot of reviews andI would appreciate if more people reviewed my story. please and thank you! -bestseller at 13**

* * *

The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all sitting in the common room.

Harry was telling them about the disastrous date with Cho.

"And then she stomped out of the shop!" he finished.

Hermione looked awestruck.

"That must've been horrible Harry! Don't you think, Ron?"

Ron was staring blankly ahead of himself.

"Ron?"

Ron didn't say anything.

"He's been acting funny ever since we came back from Hogsmeade," said Harry, looking at Ron.

Ron turned his head to Harry.

"I'm fine," he said, and then looked in front of himself again. "I think I will go upstairs the great hall and get something to eat," he said and started walking towards the portrait hole.

"But… but…" Hermione said, "The great hall is downstairs." She looked at him strangely.

"I knew that." He said warily, "I think I'll go now."

He walked out of the portrait hole.

"What is with him?" said Ginny confused.

"I really don't know," said Harry, "He's probably just angry or something."

"Yeah," said Ginny, "probably."

All of them got up and followed Ron down to the great hall.

* * *

Weeks passed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all eating dinner in the great hall. Then the platters of food cleared, and desserts appeared. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny started to dig in. They all looked at Ron.

"Aren't you going to have some chocolate frogs, Ron?" Asked Hermione, holding a chocolate frog under his nose.

"I don't like chocolate frogs," said Ron.

"What?" said Harry looking strangely at him, "They're you're favorite!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Ron said taking the chocolate frog.

_Why is Ron acting so weird?_ thought Ginny, looking at him trying to open the chocolate frog package.

Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the podium.

Silence covered the great hall.

"This Friday will be the traditional Halloween dance." Dumbledore said, and the students exploded in cheers. Dumbledore waited till they silenced.

"It will be here in the great hall," said Dumbledore, "And it is a costume party. We will see you there."

As Dumbledore stepped off the podium, the usual sound of benches screeching back and students rumbling out of the great hall occurred once again.

Once Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny reached the common room, they all sat around the fire.

"So," said Hermione, "Can you all wait for the Halloween dance! Last year was so much fun!"

"Yeah," said Harry, "It was awesome."

_Harry. Is. So. Hott. _Thought Ginny, staring up at him.

"The dance is in 2 days! So," said Hermoine, looking at Ron who had said nothing at all, "Who are you going to ask to the dance, Ron?"

Ron looked at her.

"I don't know. Would you want to go with me?"

Hermione looked at him bewildered. "Well you sure get quick to the point, don't you Ron? But," she said blushing, "I'd love to go."

She smiled at Ron and then stood up.

"Well," she said yawning, "I'm going to bed. You coming, Ginny?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, still looking at Harry, "I'll come in a second."

"Okay then, see you later."

She walked upstairs and went into the girls' dormitory.

"Who are you asking to the dance, Harry?" said Ron looking at him.

"Oh um, I don't know," said Harry.

"Cho?" said Ron, "Is it Cho?"

"I really don't know Ron." said Harry.

"Is Cho the girl you like?" said Ron, his voice determined, "Who is the girl you like?"

"Ron, what is with you?" said Harry looking at him curiously, "You've been acting really strange lately and now you're practically demanding to know who I like. Are you okay? Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey."

"No!" shouted Ron quickly, "I mean no, I'm fine really. I'm going to go to bed now. Goodbye."

Ron started going up the stairs of the girls' dormitory. The stairs slipped into a slide and Ron slid down them.

"What the heck!" said Ron.

"You went to the wrong dormitory!" said Ginny.

"Oh yeah, I knew that," said Ron, and he hurried over up the stairs into the boys' dormitory.

"Well," said Ginny standing up, "I'm going to go upstairs now. Goodnight Harry."

She started to go up to the girls' dormitory.

"Wait!" said Harry, and Ginny turned around.

"What is it?" she said looking at him oddly.

"Never mind," said Harry sighing, "I'll tell you later.."

Ginny shrugged and started up the stairs again while Harry watched her go. After she closed the door behind herself, Harry sighed.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

* * *

**Tell me what you think of that chapter! review it! press the little button! you know you want to!**


	9. Romance and Roses

**Okay so this chapter is short becasue it only has one purpose. But chapter 10 will be long becasue i might not be able to write for awhile after it.-bestseller at 13.**

* * *

DAYS TILL THE DANCE: 1

Ginny and Harry were sitting in the common room the next morning, all alone. It was pretty early so everyone else was either asleep, or at breakfast. They were having a conversation about the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Tryouts.

"And Ron's good at goalkeeping so I'm trying to get him to try out," said Harry in mid-conversation.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "I've seen him play before, but he gets nervous really easily."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well," said Ginny, "I'm going to go down to breakfast now, see you later Harry."

Ginny got up and started walking towards to portrait hole.

"Wait," said Harry. Harry got up and walked over to Ginny, his hands behind his back.

He pulled out a single red rose from behind his back.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Just then, Ginny woke up. She sat up in her bed.

_It was only a dream, _she thought sadly. _Whatever is going to happen to Harry and I will be in my dreams._

She got up and glanced at the clock. It was 6:45. Hermione was still asleep along with all the rest of the girls in the dorm.

Ginny got up and got dressed quickly. She put on a little makeup and then expected herself in the mirror.

_Hey, _she thought, looking at her reflection, _I don't look half bad. _She yawned and then walked over to the dormitory door. She reached for the handle of the door, but then something caught her eye.

_What's this? _She thought, picking up a single small object that was peeking out from under the door. She brought it closer to her face. It was a rose petal. _Why is this here? _She thought strangely, but then shrugged and opened the door.

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. The stairs, and the floor were covered with rose petals. The staircase railing had a string of roses woven around it. There was an arch of roses in the center of the room. Under it was Harry Potter grinning very wide.

Ginny walked down the petal covered stairs, awestruck. She went up to Harry under the arch of roses. Harry took a single red rose from behind his back.

"I've been trying to tell you all this time that I really like you Ginny. And I know I went to Hogsmeade with Cho, but only because she asked me, and I was too afraid to ask you. I have liked you ever since the first timeI have ever met you. You're so sweet and sincere and perfect. And when I kissed you a couple weeks ago, I felt someting special between us, butI was too afraid to talk to you about it. So now,I was wondering if you would want to go to the Halloween dance with me?"

Ginny kissed him.

* * *

**tell me what you think is going to happen! review!**


	10. Knight in Shining Armor

**First off, CALIbasketball1, this story will not be lovey dovey. This may seem like just a sweet littlefanfic, but i promise it is not. Chapter 11 is very twisted. You would never have thought it was coming. well, here's chapter 10. i hope you like it!**

**-bestseller at 13**

* * *

After Harry kissed Ginny back, they left to go down to breakfast. As they were leaving the common room, Ginny heard a sneeze. 

"God bless you Harry," said Ginny.

"For what?" said Harry, looking at her strangely, "I didn't sneeze."

"Really?" said Ginny looking around the common room, "I could've sworn I heard someone sneeze."

Confused, Ginny and Harry stepped out of the portrait hall and went downstairs to breakfast.

* * *

Later that day, Luna and Ginny were passing notes in History of Magic. History of Magic was always the most boring class of the day, so a ton kids slept through the class or passed noted the whole time.

Ginny passed Luna a note:

**_Who are you going to the dance with?_**

Luna scribbled something down and passed it back to Ginny:

_**I'm going with Neville. What about you?**_

Ginny wrote back:

_**Harry Potter.**_

When Luna read what Ginny had just written, she stared at it like headlights. Then she wrote back:

_**Harry Potter! WOW! **_

Ginny smiled and replied:

_**What are you going to the dance as? You know it's a costume party right?**_

Luna wrote:

_**A house elf. What about you?**_

Ginny wrote:

_**A princess, but I like your idea of a house elf. That's cool.**_

The bell rang for lunch and the classroom cleared to the great hall.

Ginny found Harry, Hermione and Ron already sitting at the Gryffindor table. She went towards them and sat down next to Harry.

"Hi Ginny," said Hermione, "We were just talking about the dance. Are you going with anyone?"

Before Ginny could even open her mouth to say something, Ron jumped in.

"She's going with Harry." He said in a strange tone.

"No way!" said Hermione shockingly. "You two! Together! I would've never guessed!"

Hermione kept babbling on about the dance while Ginny wandered off into her mind.

_How did Ron know I was going to the dance with Harry? Well maybe Harry told him. Yeah that must be it because their best friends. They tell each other **everything**. But Ron has been acting so weird lately. What is with him?_

Hermione was talking about her costume for the dance, while Ron was practicing charming things to fly.

"I'm going as a mermaid," said Hermione excitedly, "The costume is awesome. It has real shells, real scales and real… Ron! Ginny!"

The knife Ron charmed to fly went out of control and went speeding directly towards Ginny.

Ginny screamed and closed her eyes.

"PROTEGO!" Harry shouted, and a shield formed in front of Ginny. The knife bounced off the shield and hit the ground.

Slowly, Ginny opened her eyes. She saw a blue shield around her body and Harry pointing his wand at her.

_Harry, _she thought trembling,_ Harry just saved my life. _

She saw the whole great hall staring at her. Dumbledore stepped up to the podium.

"Due to what has just occurred, there will be no more practicing magic in the great hall. I am taking 20 points from Gryffindor for that terrible fiasco, but because of the bravery and quick thinking of Mr. Potter, Ginny Weasley has been saved from what could have been death. 50 points to Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor table cheered.

As Professor Dumbledore stepped off the podium, things slowly changed to normal. But Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were looking at Ron like he was insane.

"You could've killed Ginny, Ron," said George looking at him grimly.

"What the bloody hell happened?" said Fred.

"It was an accident," said Ron.

"Well you don't seem to be sorry!" shouted Hermione. "You're just sitting there!"

"You didn't even apologize to Ginny!" said Harry angrily.

The bell for lunch to end and everyone departed from the great hall to go to their classes. Ginny got up slowly still thinking about Harry and how he had saved her life.

* * *

That night, when she was asleep, Ginny dreamed she was a princess held hostage by a death eater. He was coming towards her with a knife.

"Go away!" she screamed, "Leave me alone! Please don't kill me!"

The death eater laughed. He drew nearer and just as he was about to stab her, an arrow flew through the air, right into the death eater's heart. Ginny looked up to see Harry as a knight in shining armor, an empty bow in his hand and a sack of arrows on his back. She smiled in her sleep.


	11. The Dance

**Okay. SorryI haven't written in like 3 weeks. this very long chapter will make up for it-- and maybe not writing for 3 more weeks? because i won't be able to write for about three more weeks. sorry! well here you go! hot off the presses!**

**-bestseller at 13**

* * *

The next day, everyone could not wait till the dance. It was the only thing everyone was talking about. Gossip that the famous band, The Wandwackers, were going to play at the dance. It was the last class of the day and everyone was practically jumping out of their seats.

Ginny groaned, tapping her foot, looking up at the clock.

_2:58. _she thought, squirming in her seat. _2 minutes till classes are over! _

"Miss Weasly!" snapped professor McGonagall, "Pay attention!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as professor McGonagall went back to teaching about transfiguring a rat into a frog.

_Professor McGonagall is never any fun. _Thought Ginny with a scowl on her face. _Why does she have to chaperone the dance!_

Ginny drummed her fingers on the desk impatiently while she looked around. Practically the whole class was looking at the clock lunged forward into an awkward position.

Finally the bell rang and a cheer fell throughout the classroom. The students filed out of through the doorway quickly and joined a storm of people in the hall.

Ginny saw Hermione Ron and Harry walking towards the Gryffindor Dormitory.

"Harry! Hermoine! Ron!" she yelled throughout the loud chatters of talking about the dance, "Wait up!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all turned to see Ginny rushing towards them.

"Hey Ginny!" said Hermione cheerfully, "We just going up to the common room."

"Cool," said Ginny, "that's where I was heading too."

Hermione started talking about her charms lesson.

Ginny wasn't listening she was too busy thinking about the dance. _This is one of the biggest dances of the year! _She thought excitedly, _Something amazing always happens at this dance. And I'm going with the most amazing guy at Hogwarts! _

Ginny looked up at Harry. He looked down at her and smiled bashfully, his green eyes twinkling and his dark hair perfectly messy. Ginny sighed a smile.

* * *

Later that night Ginny and Hermione were getting ready together up in the girls' Dormitory. Well basically, every Gryffindor girl was getting ready in the girls' Dormitory so the room was full of commotion. 

Ginny looked in the mirror. She was beautiful. Her dress almost resembled a wedding gown. It was strapless with a bodice that was embroidered with beads. The bottome of the dress poofed out beautifully. She was wearing white strappy high heels. Her hair was in curls and half up, and a sparkling tiara lay on top of her head.

Hermione appeared beside her. She was dressed in a mermaid costume. Her hair was straightened. She was wearing a fake tail that looked very real.

"Ready?" she asked Ginny. Ginny nodded.

The opened the Dormitory door and walked down the stairs. Harry and Ron were standing there waiting, Harry dressed as a prince, and Ron dressed as a death eater.

Hermione was first to get to Ron and looked at him strangely.

"That's an interesting costume you chose, Ron," she said unsure of herself.

"Yeah," said Ron dully, "Let's go down to the party."

They left together as Ginny stepped up to Harry.

Harry looked speechless.

"Wow." Said Harry, staring at her, transfixed, "You look… you look amazing." He repeated.

Ginny laughed. "You look pretty good yourself too prince charming." She said smiling.

Harry smiled back.

"Shall we go down to the party?" Harry said holding out his arm in front of Ginny.

She smiled and took his arm. "We shall."

* * *

"WOAH!" said Harry as they stepped into the great hall. 

The great hall was decorated with floating jack-o-lanterns and bats and skeletons. Up in the ceiling was a fake full moon. The room was already packed with people dancing and The Wandwackers were playing their hit single, Werewolves will Eat the Moon.

Ginny spotted Ron and Hermione by the punch table.

"Come on Harry there's Hermione!" She guided him toward the punch table where she was.

"Hey Hermione," she said, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," said Hermione angrily, "**absolutely **nothing! Ron isn't saying anything and doesn't want to dance!" she crossed her arms in frustration.

"Where is he?" asked Harry looking around.

"I don't know!" she said furiously. "He left and said he was going to get some punch 5 minutes ago and didn't come back so I went to check if he was by the punch table and wasn't here!"

"Ron is such a jerk!" said Ginny.

"Well," said Harry, "We're going to dance. I hope you find Ron!"

Harry led Ginny to the dance floor and danced to with the other screaming kids to the song, I'm an Angry HouseElf.

They danced for about an hour until the band started to play a slow song. Everyone was pairing off, holding each other and dancing slowly.

Harry looked down at Ginny.

"Let's go outside," he said. Then he took her hand and guided her towards the door. Before she went outside Ginny saw Hermione and Lee dancing together and smiled.

When they were outside the music was soft but still loud enough to hear. They were in the garden, and around them were bushes and beautiful flowers. They were all alone.

Harry held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked, smiling.

Ginny smiled back. "I'd love to," she said and took his hand.

Harry put his hands on Ginny's hips and Ginny put arms around Harry's neck. They started to sway and dance slowly to the music.

"You are so beautiful," said Harry looking at Ginny. They stopped dancing but the music was still playing softly in the background.

Ginny looked up at Harry.

"One second," said Harry and he walked over to a flower patch. He picked a blue flower and walked back to Ginny. He put it in her hair right behind her ear. Ginny smiled.

Harry placed his hand on Ginny's cheek. Ginny moved closer to him.

"Ginny," said Harry, gazing into her eyes, "I think I lo-,"

Harry was cut off by a rustle in the bush behind them.

"What was that?" asked Ginny in fright.

"Who's there!" said Harry, "Show yourself!"

Ron stepped out of the bushes.

"Ron!" said Ginny angrily, "What are you doing her! Were you spying on me and Harry!"

Ron took out his wand.

"What are you doing Ron!" asked Harry looking at him like he was crazy.

Ron stepped forward.

"Step away from the girl," He said in a cold lifeless voice.

"What!" said Harry, "No, Ron. What is wrong with you!"

Ron pointed his wand at Harry.

"Ron what are you doing!" said Ginny in a frightened tone.

"INCARCEROUS!" shouted Ron and Harry flew back while a thick rope tied wrapped around him and tied him up.

"HARRY!" shouted Ginny, "Ron what are you doing!" She was close to tears.

Ron stepped forward towards her.

"Get away from her!" yelled Harry franticly, "Get away!"

Ron pointed his wand at her.

Ginny screamed.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" shouted Ron.

Blood spurted out of Ginny's chest.

"GINNY!" yelled a desperate voice, "NO!"

It was too late. Ginny fell to the ground. She weakly lifted her head and gazed up at a dark figure. That was the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Okey dokey then! please tell me what you thought about that chapter! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! again please review!**


	12. The End

**Okay dokey. this is the last chapter. everything will make sense when you read it. i hope you all liked this story! please send 1 last review of it! thank you all! -bestseller at 13. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke up in a warm comfortable bed. She opened her eyes to see Professor Dumbledore sitting in the chair next to her.

She sat up very quickly. "Professor?" she said shakily, "Where… where am I?"

"The Hospital wing," he said, very calmly and very coolly.

"What happened?" she said, "Where's Harry! Is he…," her voice dropped to a whisper, "Did… did Ron kill him?"

"No, Miss Weasley," said Professor Dumbledore comfortingly, "I am happy to say your brother did not kill your true love."

Ginny looked at Dumbledore like he was crazy. _What the bloody hell is going on! _She thought wildly.

"How did you…." "Know that you loved him?" Dumbledore finished.

"Yeah…" whispered Ginny.

That's when Dumbledore explained everything.

"Miss Weasley," started Dumbledore, "These past few weeks there has been a student among us under the imperious curse. That student is no other than you brother, Ronald."

Ginny sat there, mouth open and eyes wide.

"How could I not see that before?" she said softly, "He was acting really strange, and not anything like himself. But… but why did he try to kill me?" she asked, confused.

Dumbledore smiled. "Because Harry Potter loves you."

Ginny didn't move or make a sound. She just sat there.

"Voldemort wanted to weaken Harry," Dumbledore continued, "He wanted to make him suffer before he killed him. So he sent a death eater to put a student under the imperious curse to find out who Harry loved, and kill her and make Harry watch."

For a second Ginny was quiet, trying to take all it in. then she spoke, "How did a death eater get into Hogwarts?" she asked.

"A death eater never entered Hogwarts." said Dumbledore, "A while back in September, we went into Hogsmeade. Ron didn't go with anyone. I think he wanted to be alone and so he went to the shrieking shack. But what he didn't know was that a death eater was following him the whole time, waiting for him to stray away from witnesses. And so when he got to the shrieking shack, it was the perfect place to cast the imperious curse upon him."

Ginny could not believe her ears. _How could this be happening? _She thought.

"How did Ron find out that… that Harry loved me?" she said quietly.

"Do you remember when Harry asked you to the Halloween dance?" asked Dumbledore.

Ginny nodded.

"When Harry got up to decorate the room, Ron was secretly awake too. After Harry had left the room, Ron took Harry's invisibility cloak and slipped out of the room down the stairs behind the couch. There he waited to see what Harry was doing."

Ginny frowned, "But all the roses… Ron's allergic to roses." That's when it hit her. "Wait! The sneeze! I could have sworn I heard a sneeze as Harry and I were leaving. It was Ron!"

Dumbledore nodded emotionlessly.

"And the knife incident at lunch!" Ginny said quickly, "It wasn't an accident, was it?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No it wasn't. It was his first attempt to kill you. He failed because of Harry."

Ginny remembered the shield charm Harry had cast upon her.

"And at the dance," Ginny said, "Ron ditched Hermione."

"He left to find you and Harry," said Dumbledore said. When you and Harry were alone, he came out and attacked you. He tied Harry up and made him watch you suffer and die."

"But I didn't die," said Ginny confused, "Why am I not dead?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "I had an assumption that something wasn't right with Ron. I kept an eye on him throughout the dance. After he attacked you I stunned Ron, freed Harry and got you up to the hospital wing. We lifted the imperious curse from Ron and he was able to tell us what he vaguely remembered while he was under the curse."

Ginny was speechless. "Thank you, Professor." She said quietly.

Dumbledore smiled and got up his feet. "You're very welcome Miss Weasley. And if you don't mind I have to leave, but you have visitors."

Dumbledore opened the door of the hospital wing and in came Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

Dumbledore left and closed the door behind him.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry surrounded her. Hermione sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hermione.

Ginny smiled. "A little dizzy, but I'm fine."

Hermione smiled back. "It's strange how all the exciting stuff happens to you." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "No kidding!"

Ron sat down in the chair next to her.

"Ginny," he started, "I'm really sorry for what I….. I mean I couldn't control…..and I didn't want-,"

"It's okay Ron," said Ginny, smiling. "I know you couldn't do anything about it."

Ron smiled at her.

Harry stepped forward. "Um guys? Do you mind if I could talk to Ginny alone?"

Ron and Hermione stood up.

"Sure," said Hermione, "Well let you two be for a while. Come on Ron."

They both left quickly.

Harry sat down in the chair Ron was sitting in.

"Ginny," he said looking in her eyes, "you don't know how scared I was watching Ron trying to kill you. I couldn't take it. I thought….. I thought you had died when you had passed out. You have to understand that I couldn't untie myself. I had to watch you. It was the worst thing that I had ever had to go through."

Ginny took his hand. She leaned in closer and whispered into his ear. "I love you."

She drew her face close to Harry's and kissed him. Harry kissed her back.

Ginny pulled away. Harry looked puzzled.

"Just promise me one thing," Ginny said to him, smiling.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"That you aren't a death eater."

Harry laughed and kissed her again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**thanx for reading my story. i will write more! this was only my first! please review!**


End file.
